1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print job managing apparatus and print job controlling method that can control a spooled print job in a printer connected to a network, from a client computer (hereafter referred to as “terminal”).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, print job managing systems have been introduced that can control (e.g., delete) a spooled print job in the printer connected to a network, from a terminal via the network. Such print job managing system are configured so that a printing job spooled in a printer is controlled from a host computer (hereafter referred to as “host”). When a control request is made to a host from a terminal, which is requesting a print job control, whether the terminal has permission for a job control is checked, from a password input at the terminal. Upon confirming the permission, the host receives the request, e.g., deleting/prioritizing of a print job, and performs the job control on the printer in response to the request.
In the conventional print job managing system as described above, the host demands a password input every time a user attempts to control a job from the terminal, in order to determine whether the attempt is coming from a system manger or a general user.
However, since the password input is required every time a print job control is needed, such operation is very cumbersome. Moreover, it is difficult to control print jobs, as one terminal cannot control only the print jobs performed by the particular terminal.